A Look In The Mirror
by Blubelles12345x
Summary: Elena is an ordinary girl with a privileged life, one that comes with many requirements and expectations. With a violent boyfriend and confusing feelings for a certain blue-eyed man, can Elena juggle the life of a founding daughter and a young woman in a scary world of responsibility? Rated M for abuse, violence, language and some sexual themes. Not for the faint-hearted! Enjoy!


So. Hello Again! It's been a while, I know. But I'm back with a new story I think you will all really love! Rated M for dark themes and some Domestic Abuse and language. There may be some trigger-like material so please be aware. See you at the bottom, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries...

Chapter One- And So It Began

Dear Diary,  
Welcome to the sad story that is my life.

That girl you see? The one with the long brown hair, boring brown eyes and a lanky frame? Yeah, that's little old me. Elena Gilbert, 17 years old.

There isn't much to say really, apart from the fact that I am 100% ordinary. I am a cheerleader in High School and Class President, because that is what is expected of the daughter of a founding family here in Mystic Falls. I get perfect grades and have the 'perfect' boyfriend. Well, that's how it seems. His name is Stefan. Tall and brooding with hazel eyes and brown hair that is perfectly waxed every day. He's the star football player at our school, the one every girl wants and every guy wants to be. To tell you the truth, he's everything to me; except when we go to the bonfire parties after school games.

We started dating when I was 15, after Daddy invited Stefan to lunch, pimping me out like it was the middle ages. Don't get me wrong, my family loves me dearly and I know they only want what's best for me, but how could they have chosen the biggest monster in Mystic Falls?

He isn't really a monster, and I should probably scribble that last line out. But it is just when he drinks at school parties, he changes. Last time, I was dancing with Bonnie and Caroline by the waterfall, when Stefan flew over in a rage, shouting about how I was flaunting my body for every boy to see. Caroline stepped in and tried to calm him down, but I had seen that look in his eyes before, so I told her to stop and went to his car with him.  
Once I was in, he grabbed me by my hair and turned me to face him.

"Don't you dare think those boys will ever look at you! Look at you, you're pathetic! The only reason I'm with you is because it's what is expected of us!" Shocked by his hurtful words, I gasped and tried to free myself from his hold, but he just pulled my hair harder. He said that I was just a slut, and that I should be treated like one.

That was the first time we had sex.

Some people would say that was rape, but I didn't think it was at the time. I love him so much, and we were both drunk. I did dance provocatively while boys were around, what was Stefan meant to do?

But now I'm beginning to think differently. Lately Stefan is drinking even when we aren't at parties. His grades are beginning to drop and he gets angry more often, so much so that its getting harder to hide the bruises on my skin; especially during gym and cheer leading practice.

What should I do Diary? I can't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand. I'm boring, I'm no one. My friends at school are all in arranged relationships, with Caroline even engaged to the son of her Father's business partner. They would just think I was a whore, and that I deserved my beatings for failing my boyfriend and parents in being perfect.

I better go, Stefan and his family are coming for Sunday dinner at my house, I have to lay the table and help Mother,  
Sincerely, Elena.

Looking up from the velvet blue journal in her lap, Elena jumped in shock as she saw a figure leaning in her doorway.

"Stefan! You scared me sweetheart." She laughed nervously, taking in his mysteriously calm demeanor and blank expression, noticing with a sinking feeling the crystal tumbler resting in his left hand.

"Well, you did seem quite determined to finish whatever you were writing in that silly old book of yours." He replied coldly, his lips twisting into a bitter smirk and he began to saunter across the spacious room towards her. "Whatever could you be writing?"

She hastily closed the journal, sliding the small golden lock back into it's rightful place. "Oh, nothing dear, just silly scribbles as usual."

He raised his right eyebrow slightly as he paused to take a sip from the glass of amber liquid. Taking her in with his once loving, now almost predatory eyes, he smirked again before climbing onto the bed, hovering over her.

"Stefan, we need to go downstairs, my parents will expect us to join them in time for dinner." She spoke nervously, taking in the the scent of alcohol on his breath and strange glint in his eyes.

Reaching behind her to simultaneously place the glass on the bedside table, and to push her further up the bed, he chuckled darkly as he took in her weakly masked expression of fear and mistrust. "Please, Elena. Your father handed me a drink and practically threw me up those stairs, insisting we take as much time as we need."

Gulping anxiously, she looked past Stefan's shoulder towards the open door leading into the hall, tilting her head sideways to see the beginnings of a rustic oak spiral staircase. Taking her vulnerable position in, Stefan leaned down and began kissing and nipping at her neck, in a drunken attempt at being 'seductive'. Elena stiffened, unsure of what to do. He hadn't hurt her today, nor was he now. Should she try to push him away? No, that would only anger him. So instead she relaxed her position and he moaned greedily into her neck, lowering his trail of unwanted kisses to her exposed shoulder; only partially covered by a sheer white spaghetti strap shirt that matched her white gypsy style skirt that rippled around her thighs.

"Elena, I want you now baby." He muttered, running his hands forcefully under her skirt to 'sensually' rub her thighs. However Elena could only feel cold, icy fingers kneading her bruised flesh. Wincing in pain, she realized how to get out of this increasingly compromising situation.

"Stefan? I want you too honey, but I'm afraid today is not the best time." Raising his head sharply, the harsh pawing momentarily ceased as his dark pupils bored into her own, waiting like a snake, ready to strike at the opportune moment.

"What do you mean, 'not the best time'?" He hissed menacingly, reaching down to dig his sharply cut nails into her tender wrist.

Ah, well... I'm having some, women's troubles." She replied, wincing at the increasing pressure on her wrist. Looking thoroughly disgusted, Stefan dropped her wrist and strode over to the doorway. "Right, well then I expect to see your ass sitting at that table in no less that 2 minutes. I can't have a whore like you embarrassing me as well as denying me your wretched pussy."

With one last distasteful gaze at her startled and disheveled figure, Stefan turned on his heels and plastered a charming grin on his face, before striding down the varnished staircase, shouting, "Mama Gilbert, that lasagna sure smells delectable!"

Sighing with relief, Elena stood shakily from her bed. Brushing our her now slightly creased outfit, she composed herself before too walking slowly down the oak steps, unaware of a certain ebony haired, blue eyed figure standing in the adjacent bathroom, with silent, mournful tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched her leave.

Once sat at the large, gaudy dining table with Mr and Mrs. Salvatore, Stefan and her parents, Elena took a deep breath before sipping the small glass of water placed before her. Suddenly feeling self conscious, she looked up to find a set of piercing blue eyes boring into hers from the edge of the room. Gasping quietly, she dropped her head sharply as her measly portion of salad suddenly became extremely interesting.

Damon Salvatore, 20 years old.

As the eldest brother of the Salvatore's, he was the most respected and sought after young man in this small town. It also didn't harm anyone that he was extremely handsome, with a jawline that could cut glass and piercing eyes that made any woman melt, he was almost angelic. However he possessed and arrogance and charm that gave him an aura that screamed 'Dangerous!'

"Excuse me everyone, but I had to go to the bathroom." His velvety voice rang out across the large dining space, demanding everyone's attention and causing a strange flutter to appear in Elena's stomach. As he sat at the only available chair, conveniently to the right of Elena, she couldn't help notice that his beautiful eyes seemed rather red, almost as if he had been crying.

Shaking the thought away with a small chuckle, she glanced up to notice Stefan glaring at her from his spot across from her at the table. Shuddering slightly, she glanced down, grateful for the fact that the adults in the room were all oblivious to the obvious tension between the two as they continued to talk 'business'. Damon however, was the only one in the room to notice the frightening exchange between his younger brother and Elena. Fisting the satin tablecloth in his hand, he bit his tongue to keep from saying something to his bastard brother just as Mr. Gilbert rose from the table, tapping his dinner fork against a wine glass to be heard.

"Ahem," Mr. Gilbert cleared his throat as he glanced warmly around the table. "Thank you all for coming today, and thank you to my lovely wife Miranda for making this beautiful meal." Pausing slightly as everyone muttered their praises, he coughed again before continuing."As you all know, My beautiful daughter Elena has just began her final year of school, and her charming boyfriend Stefan informed me that they have been dating quite seriously for some time now. I would like to offer my sincere thanks to Stefan for taking such good care of my daughter, and would like to give him the honors of saying a few words." Smiling graciously, Mr. Gilbert sat back down before nodding at a smug looking Stefan.

Damon flinched along with Elena, both unknowing of where this was going, and both ignored by their beaming parents, all pulled in by Stefan's illusive charm.

"So, thank you very much sir for this great honor. I have been a loyal and serving partner to your stunning daughter for almost two years now, and though we are young I can honestly say that I truly love her with all my heart and soul." Pausing with a satisfied grin, Stefan gazed down at a terrified Elena as the two mothers in the room sighed and awed at the ever 'charming' Stefan Salvatore.

"So, with this in mind. Elena, I would like to ask you something." Walking around the table to stand beside a now horror-stricken Elena, Stefan dropped onto one knee, causing the entire room to gasp with varying degrees of shock, elation and for Elena and Damon, absolute terror.

"My dear Elena, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my Wife?" Stefan asked, pulling out a velvet covered box and producing from it a flashy and very expensive looking diamond engagement ring.

Elena squealed in shock, slapping her dainty hand across her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in agony. She couldn't marry Stefan! She was only 17! However it seemed to her that no one agreed with her inner thoughts, as whoops of joy and explosions of feminine cries brought her back to reality. Composing herself before glancing at her parents, she gasped upon seeing identical cheerful expressions plastered across their faces, closely matched by those of Stefan's parents. Unable to look a certain blue eyed man in the eye, she turned back to face a still waiting Stefan, with a forced grin plastered on his face but with eyes that barely concealed their fury at her reaction.

Steadying herself, she contemplated what to do. However she knew that it was expected she said yes to her 'Prince Charming'.  
So, with a sinking heart and silent tears pouring down her face, she 'happily' cried "Yes!" as a heavy, distasteful ring was forced onto her left hand by a very smug Stefan.

Two days later, after lots of exasperated diary entries and hours of lying awake, staring at the ceiling, Elena finally emerged from her room to go to school. Looking down at the heavy set ring that seemed welded to her finger, she sighed as she again contemplated the lifelong cycle of abuse she had been trapped in.

Walking into the kitchen, she smiled sadly as she watched her parents lovingly tease one another over the morning newspaper. Her heart shattered as she realized that it was unlikely that she would ever have a marriage like the beautiful one her parents had, the one she too had dreamed of being a part of since she was a small child.

"Elena dear, hurry up and eat or you will be late! You wouldn't want to miss home room with your dashing fiance would you?" Her mother fluttered around her anxiously, complimenting her hair, suggesting she change her shirt and forcing a travel mug of milky coffee into her hands, all while steering her towards the front door.

"Mother, are you not worried about me marrying at such a young age?" Elena asked tentatively, hoping there would be some miracle meaning she couldn't marry Stefan.

"Of course not dear, you have always been so graceful and mature for your age. Do you remember that me and your Father were married when we were just 17 also? I just cannot wait for you to experience such love, it will consume you Elena, making you a beautiful woman indeed." Her mother smiled widely, eyes dancing as she reminisced of her dream-like wedding day years ago.

Elena nodded solemnly, knowing that she would find no doubt in her hopeless romantic Mother's heart. She had heard a countless number of times the story of her parent's wedding. How they were too arranged to meet, and how they fell in love instantly. They married only six months later and had Elena just 18 months after that. With a sigh and a warm hug from both of her parents, Elena walked over to the only thing that could make her smile in life, her daisy yellow mini cooper. After patting the hood of her baby affectionately, she climbed into the car and hastily made her way to school.

Upon reaching the gates to the parking lot, a beeping noise sounded from her phone. Reaching into her purse on the passenger's seat, she looked at the blinking screen to see a message:

Elena, Where the fuck are you! Everyone is waiting for you, you useless bitch!- S

Shaking her head at the now familiar message from Stefan, she quickly parked and got out of the car to make her way to class, before being stopped by a familiar, yet unexpected face.

"Hello Elena." Damon spoke warmly, a slight grin pulling at his crooked mouth.

Gasping in shock, Elena placed her hand over her heart. "Damon! You made me jump. What are you doing here at school?" She giggled, yes giggled.

"Ah, well as a part of my teaching course in College, I have to complete some work experience by teaching a Chemistry class for a few weeks." Damon smiled politely, watching amused as Elena flushed with embarrassment.

"Right, of course. I forgot you were training to be a teacher, sorry." She laughed nervously, realizing she was holding her breath to wait for a vicious remark. 'It's what Stefan would do.' She thought.

However Damon only laughed, shaking his head at how innocent and beautiful, no... normal, she seemed.

Walking side by side to the main building, they chattered comfortably among themselves. Each of the pair growing more aware of how attractive and perfect the other was, yet knowing how wrong it was to think that.

'She's engaged!' He thought.

'I'm engaged!' She thought. 'And to his brother!' 

Upon reaching Elena's first class, the duo turned to stare awkwardly at each other, before both laughing and looking away nervously.

"So, I guess I'll see you 5th Period then?" Damon asked, trying not to notice how radiant she looked in the sun.

"Oh, you will be in my Chemistry class?" Elena replied, trying not to admit how his smile caused a sea of butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes silly, I'm teaching remember?" He grinned, stroking her cheek in farewell before turning and walking down the hall, a group of flustered freshmen girls, swarming after him.

Elena stood, paralyzed by the dangerous and unknown feelings stirring in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up to find a pair of angry eyes piercing her from over by the lockers. Just then, a beeping noise called her attention away from an extremely angry looking Stefan. Looking down at her phone, she saw six simple words that caused fear to bubble and rise in her chest:

I saw everything. You are dead.- S

AN: So? What do you think? I haven't written in a while, so review and let me know if i should carry this one on or not! See ya later, Dearies! xx


End file.
